Victory
by BonneNuit
Summary: Marco wants Gaou to join the football team, but Gaou wants something in return. GaouxMarco No underage readers.


**Pairing: Gaou x Marco**

**As adorable as Sena is as an uke, the pairing that I think has more possibilities is Gaou and Marco… So sexy! Of course that's not to say that I won't write some Sena-yaoi too…**

**Summary: Marco wants Gaou to join the football team, but Gaou wants something in return. Marco believes only in Gaou's strength. "For the sake of victory, Marco will do anything." **

**Contains: Sex, violence, cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or make any money off of this one-shot.**

Victory

Marco watch as the large student easily destroyed the others and knew that he had to have the large man on his team. One quick glance at the twisted locker's name plates told him the name of the man in question and he waved dismissively to the other who was staring at Gaou in awe. Gaou had so much strength… strength that Marco needed. Even through his school shirt, Marco could see the ripples of his muscles and the pure solidity of his form.

"Would you want to try it? The strength of the top."

Gaou turned around then and grinned at him. A smile full of sharp, pointed teeth that gleamed in the fluorescent light of the school's hallway.

"What strength?"

The large student was studying him now and Marco was having a hard time believing that this man was just a high school student. How could he be? He was too tall, too broad, too….

His thoughts trailed off as Gaou planted a large hand above his head and leaned down.

"Well?"

Marco felt like he was in the jaws of the beast, and it would only take one ounce of pressure to destroy him.

"I'm Marco Reiji, captain of the American football team."

Gaou stared down at him and Marco was happy that the hallway was completely deserted because all he wanted to do was run.

"You'll face a lot strong people, all the way up to the strongest."

"Oh?"

Marco flattened his back against the lockers as Gaou leaned in closer. Marco swallowed slightly and hoped that Gaou didn't sense his fear, but he knew from the amusement in his eyes that he already had.

"So you want me on your team, is that it?"

"Yes, as a line man you would be the best and-"

Gaou chuckled and Marco tensed in anticipation. "In exchange for what?"

"You'll get to fight others who-"

Gaou cut him off yet again. "I can test my strength on or off the field, why should I use my strength for you?"

"Because…" This time Marco trailed off on his own accord as Gaou leaned down further, their faces inches apart.

"What do you want?" Marco tried again and hoped to god that it wasn't what he thought Gaou wanted.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

Gaou closed the gap between them, but didn't kiss him like Marco suspected he would. Instead the very jaws that Marco feared would crush him closed over his neck as Gaou moved his mouth against his throat.

Marco wanted to whimper in fear, but instead he tilted his head back and inhaled sharply as Gaou pushed his coat off and let it fall to the floor. He moved past the collar of Marco's shirt and dug his teeth into the skin suddenly.

This time Marco did let a little gasp escape him and Gaou's golden eyes shifted up to his face. The teeth dug in a little harder and Marco pressed feebly at his chest as Gaou began to suck.

"W-wait, not here…"

"Tch." The teeth retracted from his skin and blood beaded in the dark furrows the left behind.

Marco hastily fixed his shirt so it hid the mark and glanced around warily. Gaou seemed far more interested in Gaou's hips than getting caught, as his hand encircled the slim waist. He rubbed his thumbs against his stomach, testing the wiry strength in the lithe man and felt satisfied that although Marco wasn't as strong as him, he wasn't weak either.

Marco jerked in surprise as he was suddenly lifted up against the wall so that his feet dangled and Gaou began to kiss him. Marco froze at first and Gaou growled into his kiss, pressing harder and biting at the lips in order to get a response.

He responded hesitantly and Gaou seemed pleased as he pressed forward to slide his tongue in between Marco's lips. It took all the self control Marco had to not recoil from it. This was not a woman, but a man. There was no way he could just close his eyes and convince himself otherwise because nothing about Gaou was remotely feminine.

He turned his head to the side and Gaou pulled away to narrow his eyes.

"We can't do this here." Marco said quickly before Gaou could become angry.

"Why not?" Gaou asked and moved to kiss him again but Marco pulled away.

"I mean we should go someplace where no one will accidentally see us." Marco tried to pacify Gaou but it looked like the large man wanted him right then and there. "Can we at least go to our team's clubhouse?" Marco asked and nudged at Gaou's chest.

Gaou simply stared for a second and said nothing, but he must have agreed because he set Marco on his feet again. As Marco slid down the wall, he brushed up against the front of Gaou's body and felt the large bulge in his pants that made Marco tremble. Hopefully Gaou would be satisfied without going all the way.

Marco barely managed to open the door before Gaou was on top of him. Marco nudged the door shut with his foot and locked it with trembling fingers as Gaou began to strip him of his clothes. He sighed in relief as his Armani suit jacket fell to the floor unharmed, but Gaou had no patience for his shirt and simply ripped it off of him, sending the buttons flying.

His tie still hung around his neck, but his shirt quickly disappeared as Gaou began to kiss and suck his way down Marco's neck. Realizing that his expensive pants would soon reach the same fate as his shirt, Marco hastily undid his felt and undid his pants just as Gaou hooked his fingers over the edge of them.

Marco toed off his shoes as Gaou undressed him and thanked their financial backing for providing such a well equipped room as he fell onto the large couch. He couldn't kid himself that Gaou would allow Marco to simply pleasure him with his mouth or hands. That much was apparent as Gaou ran his hands up and down Marco's body and only pulled away to discard his own clothes.

To his surprise, Marco felt his lower stomach tighten in anticipation as he watched Gaou undress. There wasn't an ounce of fat on Gaou's body and he didn't need to flex to show the ripped muscles and crevasses created by his corded flesh. Marco's eyes wandered over him and widened slightly at the sight of Gaou's erection that was thick and long with an angry vein already standing out on the underside of his cock.

Gaou ignored Marco's reaction and eased him onto his back. As Gaou spread his legs apart, Marco had to fight not to clamp them together and felt heat flush his cheeks in embarrassment as Gaou leaned his head down.

His already half-hard erection was given a long lick, making Marco shudder. Gaou pressed Marco's legs up to expose him more to Gaou's eyes and he slid his hands down to press his thumb against Marco's tight entrance.

Fear overcame Marco from the pressure at his hole and he scrambled backward before Gaou could go any further. Gaou's golden eyes flicked up to Marco who gulped and shrank under the stare.

"You- you need some kind of lubricant."

Gaou braced his hands on either side of Marco's head and leaned down so their faces were only an inch apart. "Oh? It seems like you're stalling."

"Just… use lotion or something…"

Gaou continued to stare down at him.

"There's some over there." Marco pointed to the desk where the lotion that Maria liked to use all the time sat. For a moment he thought Gaou was going to continue without it, but then he stood up and grabbed the bottle before returning to Marco.

"Anything else?" Gaou growled as he hovered over him.

"Ah, no." Except maybe some pain pills and muscle relaxants, which Marco thought he would need after this.

This time Gaou shifted Marco so he was on his side and held one of his legs up firmly as cold, lotion-covered fingers sought his entrance. Marco inhaled sharply as one pushed inside of him and buried his face against the cushions of the couch. Like all of Gaou, his fingers were long and thick, making even just one finger painful despite the aid of the lotion.

Gaou kissed his neck almost tenderly as he added a second finger. Marco gasped and clenched his eyes shut as he gripped the edge of the couch tightly and tried to think past the pain. Gaou could control himself quite well in ordinary circumstances, but Marco proved to be something too tempting to pass up.

But he wasn't completely out of his mind with need. He wanted Marco to enjoy it and want it as well. So instead of just stretching him enough for it to be comfortable for Gaou, he twisted his fingers around carefully to try and find the right angle.

Marco's breathing quickened as Gaou brushed against something inside of him and he gave a sharp cry. Gaou paused only for a second before he chuckled and pressed against the same spot again. Marco clawed at the couch and took deep, shuddering gasps that raked his entire body.

Now that Gaou was satisfied with the preparation, he removed his fingers and flipped Marco onto his stomach. Marco shut his eyes as he heard Gaou pour some of the lotion onto his hands and then cover himself with it. The moment had come and Marco couldn't help but feel nervous despite his resolve.

"Are you ready?"

Marco opened his eyes at the sound of Gaou's voice and considered how someone as powerful as Gaou was neither stupid nor uncontrolled.

"Yeah."

While one hand gripped Marco's waist, the other guided his erection to Marco's slick and stretched entrance. Marco tensed as Gaou pressed in and dug his teeth into the couch in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. Gaou hissed as the tight heat clamped down on him and without further ado, slammed into Marco.

"Gah!" Marco threw his head back as his scream caught in his throat and his eyes went wide. He was being stretched past his capacity and the pain ran over his entire spine. Or maybe it was just that Gaou was so big he reached that far. He pushed that thought away quickly as Gaou began to move.

Despite his control on when to show his power, Gaou didn't seem to care for holding back when he did choose to use it. His hard thrusts would have shoved Marco into the couch if it wasn't for his hands holding Marco still.

Marco tried to breathe through it and ignore it, but that began to prove more and more difficult as their skin slapped together loudly. Gaou suddenly shifted their position and Marco cried out as Gaou sat back and pulled Marco into his lap. Sharp teeth nipped at his shoulder and sucked on the skin as their flesh came together again and again.

The new angle did something for Marco though and now he couldn't stop from twisting his hips to get Gaou to keep hitting that spot that drove him made with pleasure. The pain was still there, but fuck it felt good despite it.

Gaou clenched his hip hard and growled into his ear as he became a more active participant. Marco could feel the vibrations of it go down his back and moaned. While Gaou moved their bodies together and supported him, Marco moved his hand to his erection and began to jerk himself off quickly in time with Gaou's thrusts.

The muscular man didn't even slow his thrusts as he reached down and cupped Marco's balls, making Marco exhale and arch his back into the pleasure. Teeth still worried at his shoulder and scraped the nerve endings as Gaou worked his body into a pleasure frenzy. It felt so good Marco didn't want it to stop, but he could already feel his groin tightening for release.

"Gaou!" Marco gasped his name and jerked as he neared his release.

Gaou shoved him face first into the couch in response and began to thrust into him even harder until Marco feared his body would break.

"Ah!" Marco came and muffled his scream into the couch. He made a mess of the fabric now, but maybe they could put a cover on it or maybe just flip the cushion over.

Gaou still pounded into him, but the thrusts became more and more erratic as he came closer to completion. Marco could only brace himself against the arm of the couch as his orgasm was milked out of him completely. A low grunt was the only warning Marco received before Gaou penetrated him as deeply as he could and came inside of him.

It was an odd sensation that wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it made Marco squirm as the warm wetness filled him. Gaou braced his hands on either side of Marco's head as he panted in his ear and then very slowly pulled out. Marco inhaled sharply and then groaned at the feeling, surprised with how empty he felt without Gaou inside of him.

Already in the aftermath, Marco could feel the soreness of his body that he knew would continue on until the next day at least.

"Marco."

Marco opened his eyes that he didn't know he had closed and cringed as he was dragged up so he was straddling Gaou's lap, facing him. He swallowed at the look in Gaou's fierce eyes and then moaned as he was kissed roughly.

Gaou's tongue explored Marco's mouth and encouraged Marco to kiss back and tangle with his own. When Gaou pulled away Marco was slightly breathless and he had to calm himself down again.

"This isn't a one time thing." Gaou said gruffly, making Marco gulp but pass it off with a confident smile.

"Right. Until we win the Christmas Bowl."

Gaou stared at him and then allowed Marco to slide from his lap as he walked over to his clothes on shaky legs. He sighed as he picked up the shirt and used it to wipe himself down quickly before tossing it to Gaou.

Gaou's golden eyes watched closely as Marco got into his clothes awkwardly and buttoned his jacket around him completely so nobody would notice his lack of shirt. Gaou dressed as well in silence and then walked up to Marco who had his back to him. He reached down and gave his ass a tight squeeze, making Marco yelp in surprise and shoot the man a look as Gaou stared down at Marco in amusement.

"I'll get your paperwork by the end of the day." Marco said and then swept past the muscular man who kept his eyes on his ass. Marco told himself that the limp was worth it, not to mention the pleasure. Everything was worth victory.

…

Marco slumped against the lockers as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that they had lost, that _he _had lost. All of the work and preparation was for nothing. He didn't even turn his head to see who was intruding on his inner reflection.

"If possible, I'd like it if you didn't come any closer." Marco said to Maria who hovered in the doorway of the locker room, frowning at the man who supposedly wanted to court her.

It had become apparent over the time that Gaou had joined their team that Marco became less and less enthused about Maria, but more and more about winning, and Gaou.

"A cunning guy like you can't possibly be oblivious to what you're feeling."

Marco looked surprised for a moment as he glanced over at Maria. "If you mean my intentions towards you-"

"I mean Gaou."

Marco said nothing and after a moment, Maria stood to leave and passed Gaou on the way out who was giving her a dirty look.

"He's all yours."

Gaou smirked and entered the locker room. Marco glanced up and an expression Gaou didn't recognize flitted across his face.

"Gaou…"

Gaou lifted him up and pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Marco moaned and wrapped his arms around Gaou and returned it just as eagerly until Gaou pulled away

"You don't need me on the team anymore, now that you're dream didn't come true." Gaou murmured and Marco stared at him. "So you don't need to do this anymore either."

Marco didn't hesitate for a second as he smiled and then ran his fingers through Gaou's thick black hair. "Just kiss me."

Gaou smiled and complied.

**LINE**

**This is also my theory why Marco never enters the game unless he absolutely has too. Because you know Gaou would want a quickie before the game and Marco has to recover sometime.**

Please review, I love and appreciate them!


End file.
